


A Different World

by kennashs



Category: AU - Fandom, Gossip Girl, Shadowhunters, teen wolf - Fandom, the raven cycle
Genre: Different World, F/M, M/M, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, adam parrish alec lightwood allison argentallison siblings au, adam parrish and allison argent siblings au, alec lightwood is now alec parrish, allison argent is now allison parrish, isaac lahey loves allison argent, ronan pining over adam, same characters different backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennashs/pseuds/kennashs
Summary: Adam Parrish, Allison Parrish and Alec Parrish are siblings who are just trying to live their lives after their father left and their mother was killed. Trying to be adults when they’re still teenagers.





	A Different World

Adam Parrish is the middle child, he’s the one that has no real place; as he feels. His younger sister is the only daughter, she’s 17 and his older brother is the one who takes care of things, the actual adult now 20 years of age as he says. And Adam, middle child Adam, he’s 18. 

He doesn’t mind being the middle child as much as he thinks he does, he loves Allison and Alec. They’re all the family he’s got. Though it’s hard to love them sometimes when they spend mostly every hour of everyday together. They live in a two bedroom apartment; one for Allison as she’s the only girl and one for Alec and Adam. They have noticed that all their names start with A’s but haven’t really had the chance (or cared) to ask why. 

Their father left before Allison was born, Adam was only a year old and Alec was 5. Alec is the only one who really remembers anything about their father, his name was Andrew. Why he left though, he won’t tell his siblings. After their father left their mother started drinking. Heavily. While she was walking home drunk from the bar after spending all of Alec’s wages a few years after their father left, she was hit by a car while crossing on a green light. She died at the scene the paramedics told them. 

Alec was the one who had to identify her body at he morge, he was 9, and he refused to let Adam and Allison come with him. 

Since then they’ve been living in an apartment of their own, it was shitty and small but it was theirs. Alec had a job at the police station, though it didn’t pay much yet he was the one mainly bringing in the money. Adam had a job at a garage to help with the rent and other bills, and Allison was a waitress at their favourite restaurant. Nino’s. All their money went to things they needed, they never had to luxury to spend on things they wanted even when they were children.


End file.
